Slaughter Your World
by Blade100
Summary: A story of hero's fight for love, peace, and family... You won't find that here! Here you'll find the Great Demon King, D, enjoying a nice killing spree! With a little Little Mermaid parody. BLACK HUMOR ON ITS WAY


**No. I'm NOT making money from this, I don't own it, and if you think I am, WRONG!!**

A/N A beautiful song, of love, to wish to belong with the person you love, and without love, what are we?

This is not one of those songs. This is…

**Slaughter Your World**

A loving couple is talking with one another. In the women's hand, she held her precious baby.

Kids were laughing in the park, and people were smiling. No violence, no pain… just joy and happiness. Peace…… nothing, but peace.

Then, a hooded figure walks in, singing a song. That figure is… D.

D saw the lovely couple and walked up to them, placing a hand on their shoulders. He then increased his voice, so the whole park heard.

_Excitement abounds_  
_I almost can't wait_  
_Relax, I don't want your baby  
I already ate_

**D takes their baby**

_Though I do tend to generally kill_  
_Kill things that don't fight back_

**D throws the baby aside and kills the parents and everyone else in the park. He then walks into the city**

_I see this village_  
_What does it hold?_  
_What shall I butcher them with_  
_Fire or cold?_

**In one hand is an ice sword, in the other a fireball**

_Running from me sure you'd think_  
_'He's a pathological bloodthirsty homicidal maniac!'_  
_I'd kill kittens and puppies and bunnies_  
_I'd maim toddlers and teens and then more_

**D kills a pet store filled with cute animals, a preschool, and a high school, by setting them all on fire. D then walks to a loving couple, who are both holding hands**

_You see a wife? I see a widow_

**D rips the husbands head off and gives it the widow**

_But what then?_  
_Can't you see?_  
_I'd kill four!_

**D jumps on top of a building and shoots an energy beam at one guy, melting his face**

_I want to incinerate and decapitate_  
_I want to melt_  
_Want to melt some faces_  
_Watching the peasants...what do they call it?_

**D teleports to a nearby grave and sees the widow from earlier**

_Ahh...grieve!_  
_I suppose that being undead there's not much to life_  
_A soul is needed for loving...feeling..._  
_How does this all not make me...what's that word again?_

**D puts his hand on the crying widow and hugs her**

_Heave!_

**D grabs the widow's head and takes it off, kicking it away**

_You've nowhere to hide_  
_Nowhere to run_  
_Your village will burn like the heart of the sun!_

**D sets a building on fire, then an orphanage**

_With infinite glee_  
_It's going to be me_  
_That slaughters the world!_  
_How could I glare into these eyes_

**D sees a man crying over the lost of is parents and D looks him in the eye**

_And then not stab them?_  
_How could I stare at their loss_  
_And then not laugh?_

**D lets out a laugh and smiles. He then jabs his fingers into the man's eye sockets, taking his eyes out.**

_I'd cut him in half_  
_Then I'd graft_  
_His head back onto his shoulders_  
_Or after I'd lop it_  
_I'd make a puppet_  
_On top of a staff!_

**D rips a man's head off an then uses it as a puppet for some little kids**

_I am a lord that is sometimes bored_  
_Have some urges and need to fulfill them_  
_After my mayhem I simply don't...what's the word?_  
_Care!_

**D shoots the kids with an energy blast, turning them to dust**

_The stench in the air_  
_The smell of the gore_  
_The carnage far greater than any war_

**The whole city is now in flames, and D is smiling and looking up towards the Heavens, singing, in the middle of all the pain and suffering**

_My legacy_  
_Death becomes...me!_  
_I'll slaughter the world_

"STOP!" a man yelled. The man had a big blue outfit, with short black hair, a red S on his chest, and red underwear….Red underwear?

"Yes?" D asked calmly, seeing a man on fire running in pain.

"No more… No more pain, no more destruction! It ends now! I will not let you hurt another person on this planet! I am a hero, I am justice! I will fight, and I WILL BEAT YOU! GOOD WILL ALWAYS WIN OVER E-"

The man was cut off as D dashed forward and grabbed the man's head. D then crushed it; making his hand covered in blood and brain guts. D wiped his hands off with the man's cape and smiled.

"I apologize. Did I break your concentration?" D asked as he walked off, leaving the burning city.

"My sons!" a man yelled, running over with a young boy. "You killed my two sons!" he yelled. "DIE VILE BEAST!" he cried, tears on his face as the man took a gun out.

"Halt… Let us not do anything rash, or that we will regret…" D begged. "Is this young man your son?" D asked, looking at the little boy.

"Yes… I love him very-"

The man was interrupted as D suddenly killed the boy, stabbing him with his razor sharp nails.

"MY LAST SON! NOOOOOOO-"

He was interrupted again as D crushed his head.

"Now… Where was I? Oh well… I suppose I shall just start over," D smiled as he walked to the next village, singing.

_Excitement abounds_  
_I almost can't wait_  
_Relax, I don't want your baby  
I already ate_

_Though I do tend to generally kill_  
_Kill things that don't fight back_

_I see this village_  
_What does it hold?_  
_What shall I butcher them with_  
_Fire or cold?_

_Running from me sure you'd think_  
_'He's a pathological bloodthirsty homicidal maniac!'_  
_I'd kill kittens and puppies and bunnies_  
_I'd maim toddlers and teens and then more_

_You see a wife? I see a widow_  
_But what then?_  
_Can't you see?_  
_I'd kill four!_

_I want to incinerate and decapitate_  
_I want to melt_  
_Want to melt some faces_  
_Watching the peasants...what do they call it?_  
_Ahh...grieve!_

_I suppose that being undead there's not much to life_  
_A soul is needed for loving...feeling..._  
_How does this all not make me...what's that word again?_  
_Heave!_  
_You've nowhere to hide_

_Nowhere to run_  
_Your village will burn like the heart of the sun!_  
_With infinite glee_  
_It's going to be me_  
_That slaughters the world!_

_How could I glare into these eyes_  
_And then not stab them?_  
_How could I stare at their loss_  
_And then not laugh?_  
_I'd cut him in half_  
_Then I'd graft_  
_His head back onto his shoulders_  
_Or after I'd lop it_  
_I'd make a puppet_  
_On top of a staff!_  
_I am a lord that is sometimes bored_  
_Have some urges and need to fulfill them_  
_After my mayhem I simply don't...what's the word?_  
_Care!_

_The stench in the air_  
_The smell of the gore_  
_The carnage far greater than any war_  
_My legacy_  
_Death becomes...me!_  
_I'll slaughter the world_

**END**

**I repeat, I do not own the music, or any elements here. I own only D, and not the song or the hero who tried stopping D. R n R. Thank you and goodnight.**


End file.
